When True Love Lies
by CaptainOfTheRedPearl
Summary: During an investigation, the Doctor got more than he bargained for, a girl appeared claiming she knew the Doctor, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember her. There was one thing he did know, she was one of his kind. She was mysterious, which only drew him closer to her, which meant closer to danger. / 11/OC / Rating will probably change further on.


**A/N:** First Doctor Who Fanfic, I'm not quite sure where this came from, probably from my inner dark mind full of suspenseful adventure.  
>An explanation isn't quite required, yet, all I need to say is that this took place sometime after Amy &amp; Rory got married, and before River &amp; the Doctor got married. Yes, River Song exists (..<em>.kind of<em>, [Spoilers]).

* * *

><p><strong>I. Rain Falls<strong>

* * *

><p>Thunder roared amongst the night sky, the clouds blinking seconds before each cheer. The dark seawater danced against the Dutch Cargo Ship, the TARDIS sat patiently at the hull. Amy had a firm grip on Rory, murmuring about how the TARDIS disobeyed their orders, bringing them to this Ship rather than Iceland.<p>

There was something off about the air, the Doctor noticed. He used his Sonic Screwdriver to scan his surroundings; it made a strange sound once he held it idle in one particular spot.

Unexpectedly, the particular spot glowed and grew, like a portal. Precipitously, a shrill woman appeared falling out of that exact spot, the Doctor caught her, his hands gripping her worn clothing with care. She was brought to the ground with the Doctors guidance, her slim body quickly becoming wet with rain. The Doctor looked into her golden eyes, what a peculiar color shade, his eyes travelled to her body once more, noting that there was a faint tint of blood covering the left side of her hip, also on her petite hand. He realized she hadn't been breathing when she gasped for air, her body curving in his hands.

Her eyes met his. Her purple lips opened to exhale naught but a single word,

"_Doctor."_

"Yes, yes I'm here." He whispered.

"Who is she? She isn't part of the crew." A slender man appeared behind the two, as well as Amy and Rory.

"No, she's not," His eyes met with the girl's once again, "What's your name, love?" He asked, his hair covering his forehead with the rainwater.

"_You…_you don't remember me." The girl spoke once again, her eyes half closed.

The Doctor's mind raced to remember this girl, nothing came, he didn't know of her.

"I'm sorry—I don't." Another roar of thunder interrupted the scene.

"We need to get inside." Amy said immediately, driving the Doctor's eyes away from the girl. The young woman coughed, curving her back in the Time Lord's arms.

"Preferably, _now_." Rory urged as the sky flashed after another loud crack, a crewmember approached the hunched two to help lift the woman and take her below deck.

* * *

><p>The Doctor settled the lightweight woman on a cleared desk, before investigating any further; he checked the woman's pulse.<p>

"Is she..—" Finn, an engineer, began to speak. The Doctor had his back to his companions and a small group of the crewmembers; he remained silent after drawing his hand away from the girl's neck.

"Doctor?" Amy started forward, the Doctor turned quickly to stop her.  
>"What? Oh—No. No, she'll be fine." He said, clapping his hands together.<p>

"Are we just going to leave her here?" Rory questioned, gesturing to the girl in rags.  
>"No, Rory you're going to stay here with her."<p>

"Doctor, how did she get here? How did she just appear like that?" Amy caught up with the speeding Doctor, going through the maze of shipping containers.

"The burn on her wrist, about 2 inches wide all around, I'd say a faulty vortex manipulator." He spoke quickly, almost out of breath.

"Doctor, do you know her?" At that, the Doctor slowed his pace. He wiped the rain from his face and turned to Amy.

"I have never seen her before in all my life."  
>"You're hiding something."<p>

"I hide a lot of things—" Then, the Doctor stopped, "—Speaking of hiding,_ I can hear you!_"

Amy looked around as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.

Rory had locked the door; he sat next to the figure on the desk. It had been thirty minutes since the Doctor and Amy had left, he was trying to block out the thunder to hear for any sign of his wife and the madman.

* * *

><p>"Why are you still here?" A female voice groaned, Rory jumped out of his seat.<p>

"What?" He questioned.

"It's been, what—" She paused to think, "Half an hour since the love of your life left with a man that could take her out for a year to come back and make it seem like only thirty minutes." The woman's face was turned to the side, out of Rory's view. Suddenly, she began to push herself off the desk, falling to the floor. Rory ran to her aid, she chuckled when she turned her face to meet his.

"You know the Doctor?" He asked, stepping back as she propped herself up. She wiped the grin off her face, leaving behind a mask of sadness.

"He's saved my life more times than I could count, he could say the same about me, but—"

"He can't remember you. Why not?" Rory cut the girl off, stepping closer to her. Her golden eyes danced around the room, avoiding the man who stood before her.

"I don't know, I really don't know." She murmured, a brief silence was broken when she clapped her petite hands together and stumbled towards the door. There was a way she moved, Rory noticed, the way she swayed her hands and titled her chin, reminded him of the Doctor.

"You're not leaving." Rory blocked her path, she rolled her eyes.  
>"You're right, I'm going to need a shirt." The woman looked down at herself, her bronze hair falling to below her ribcage over the thinnest of clothing. She wore an off-white blouse, torn at every corner and stained with dirt and blood; it cut off at her stomach, revealing mark-free skin. She wore men's trousers, folded repeatedly at her shin, the pants also torn. It was then Rory noticed she was barefoot, and he noticed the trinkets and beads tucked into her golden hair. But, there was one thing in particular that was quite odd—<p>

"Your clothing, it's cut and bloodied, yet your skin isn't scratched at all."

"Not all of the blood is mine, Rory Williams. But, yes, I suppose you're correct, my skin is as good as new, besides lacking a wash or two." She smirked, tucking stray hairs behind her pierced ears.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"You can call me Amber, before I got myself here it was November 22nd 1718, I was aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, but we were attacked by an invisible force of sorts. Poor Blackbeard—"  
>"Who are you<em> really<em>?"

"I'd have to kill you if I told you."

* * *

><p>"Doctor, there's nothing here."<p>

"Then why did the TARDIS bring us here, Pond?" The Doctor snickered, tapping on shipping containers as he passed them.

"It's _your_ TARDIS. We've been out here for forty five minutes, we should go and check on Rory and the girl." The Doctor stopped with the mention of the girl.  
>"Right<em>, right<em>. Good thinking, Pond."

Amy knocked on the door three times, coding that it was she. In return, there was no unlocking of said door. She placed her ear on the door, listening for movement while the Doctor sonic-ed it open. She heard incomprehensible mumbling and began to worry. The Doctor blasted the door open with a kick, him and his companion stood wide-eyed at the scene laid out before him.

A shirtless Rory strapped to a table leg with a bandana keeping him from greeting the two.

"_Rory_!" Amy ran to her husband, immediately tearing the tag from her husband's mouth, "What _happened_?"

"Her names Amber, and she wouldn't tell me anything else—" Rory looked at the Doctor, "—She wants you to remember her."

"Why? _Why?"_ He whispered to himself, "_Why_ can't I remember?"

"She said that you should ask the TARDIS, she said that the TARDIS will know." The shirtless man suggested robotically while Amy untied her husband from the table. The Doctor didn't dismiss himself; he just started at the door. Amy knew that she couldn't follow, not this time.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stormed inside the TARDIS, heading straight for the console. He rested his hands lightly on buttons, gently caressing them as he spoke.<br>"Show me what you know about Amber—" He broke off, "—this is stupid."

The Doctor began to turn around, heading back to the outside, when he noticed Rory's missing shirt on the far side of the room. Suddenly, he heard the TARDIS respond to his muttering, and the click of the monitor turning on.

He watched carefully as his TARDIS flicked through stills of surveillance footage that he never knew he had, nor did he know that the TARDIS had a security camera. He caught stills of him speaking off to the blind spot in the camera and pictures of him holding a sonic screwdriver that wasn't his. Eventually, the screen caps stopped, in video the TARDIS was empty, the camera was fixed on the door. There was writing at the top of the screen, '10:32:21 - 29 March 90AD – Location Unknown'. Suddenly, the monitor's picture moved, the TARDIS doors flew open, two figures charged into the ship. The black and white video's audio lagged, the speaking was only just audible therefore the Doctor quickly buzzed it with his sonic, fixing the lag. He saw himself being supported by a familiar female figure, the woman, Amber. He noticed his face was younger and his clothing looked ruined. The Doctor was startled when he heard himself groan; automatically concluding that he was in pain.

'_I'm not going to let you regenerate, you're too young._' _Amber spoke, her voice echoing in the console room and her face darkened with his past shadow_. The Doctor focused on the girl in the video, she looked different from how he saw her briefly earlier, her hair was longer, her body fuller.

'_I'm not young.' His voice was muffled, in pain almost._

_'__If you're old, then I'm old, and I'm not sure if I want to fulfill that adjective, Doctor.' She retorted, placing the Doctor on the floor._

'_How old—'_

_'__Same as you.'_

_'__What do you mean?' _

_'__Can't you tell?' The girl in the video lifted the Time Lord's hand and placed it on her chest._

'_How is this possible?'_

_'__I survived, just like you.' _

_'__I didn't survive, I killed—'_

'Shut up, no time to speak.'

Then, the girl placed her hand on the Doctor's chest, just below his bowtie. Even though the screen was black and white, it was obvious that the glowing particles coming from the girl's hands were regeneration energy.

Then, the video stopped. The Doctor didn't have time to think about what he just witnessed, the TARDIS automatically started skipping through more videos. It stopped at a screen cap of a video, it began to play.

'_We can't go on like this anymore Doctor, we can't just keep saving each other. One day, one of us is going to get killed—'_

_'__If we die, we die together. I will do anything in my power to save you.'_

_'__I'm dangerous, can't you tell?' The girl cried, leaning against the TARDIS railing._

_'__You're no more dangerous than I.' The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulder, she was reasonably shorter than him, but they fitted together almost perfectly._

_Then, his lips met hers. He cupped his hands around her head, her golden hair framing her face as it moved with his._

The Doctor felt uncomfortable, immediately turning the monitors knob. It now displayed a summary of the girl.

'_Amber _

_Species: Time Lord_

_Place of Origin: Gallifrey_

_Age: 909—'_

He stopped reading, catching his breath.

"She can't be." Then, he continued to read the last statement.

_'—__Death: 10/10/10, 10h10m10s, Location Unknown.'_

"Fixed point in time—" The Doctor whispered to himself, only to be cut off by a change in the air, in the corner of his eye he saw movement. Swiveling his body around, he saw the girl, Amber, standing in an archway, leaning on the wall.

**"****Find anything interesting?"**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was that. Tell me what you think, if you want more, why won't you review?**

**-E**


End file.
